


Stormy Weather

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I just love thunderstorms, Smut, Took me two months to write this because of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	Stormy Weather

Stormy weather

"Babe, what are you doing?" I hear my husband of 6 months, Liam ask.

It's mid-May and there's a thunderstorm outside.

"I'm watching the storm. What else should I be doing?" I answer.

"I don't know, cuddling up next to me?" He questions.

"I would if I was afraid of thunderstorms. Unfortunately, I am not afraid of them," I retort.

He nods his head and rubs my shoulders.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" I ask.

"It sure is. So why watch?" He questions.

"Because I obviously can't go outside," I reply.

"Well I know that! But why are you watching it?" He rephrased the question.

"Oh, because it's fascinating. I like when the lightening lights up the whole sky and when the thundering comes it feels like mini massage. Oh and the rain when it hits the windows and slides down. It's just so pretty," I confess.

"Just like you whenever I see you sitting at the windowsill watching the storms," He compliments me.

I turn and smile up at him before he leans down and kisses me lightly.

I'm still smiling up at him when he decides to pick me up and carry me to our bedroom.

"How about we stop watching the storm and have time for us?" He asks; setting me down gently.

"I guess. Can you at least open the curtains?" I answer.

"Anything for you, baby," he replies while walking to the curtains.

He opens them and comes back to me.

"You're so beautiful," He says.

"Not really," I retort.

"I wouldn't have married you if you were not the most beautiful girl on that dance floor," He recalls.

I just smile at the memory. It was the first time I was out after my break-up with my ex.

"C'mere, let's cuddle," he snaps me out of my daze.

I scoot closer to him and nuzzle into his neck.

He wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer.

I start to kiss his neck before sucking on a piece of skin.

"Hey, hey now. Didn't know we were gonna be doing that," He says pulling away.

"Storms turn me on for some apparent reason," I whisper; kissing his chest.

"Not scared?" He asks curiously.

I shake my head no as I continue kissing lower down.

I get to his boxer waistline and take it in between my teeth before letting go.

I hear him hiss and I giggle at him.

"You find that funny, baby?" He asks with a playful tone.

I nod my head and start to giggle again.

"That's it!" He says; before pinning me down into the mattress and kissing me.

I kiss back while palming him through his pyjama bottoms.

He moans in the kiss as I start to smile.

"Tease," he groans as he cups my pussy.

I let out a moan before saying, "damn straight."

He let's out a small chuckle before grinding his hips on me.

I moan again and bucking my hips up.

"You like that?" He asks.

I just nod my head before throwing it back against the pillows.

"Every time the lightening strikes you'll get pleasure and every time thunder comes around you'll get a spank. Got me?" He asks.

"What's the whole point of the thunder if I'm gonna find the spanking pleasurable." I retort which caused a spank on my thigh.

I moan at the feeling before he speaks, "oh, really?"

I nod my head right before he flips me over and spanking me 10 times; alternating cheeks.

"Does that answer you?" He questions.

"Yes, sir" I whimper.

"Good girl" he finishes.

I stay quiet as he rips my shirt and panties off me.

"No bra?" He questions; jokingly.

"We've been in the house all day! So what did you expect?" I question back.

"One of your sexy lingeries, that I bought you. Like the light blue one or even the pink one. Oh, how I love that pink one on you." He claims.

"Well sorry to disappoint. If you want me to I can go put those on?" I question with sarcasm lacing in my tone.

"Oi! Don't be a smart ass." He demands.

"Better than being a dumbass" I singsong.

"That's it!" He says stripping his bottoms and plunging into me.

"Oh shit!" I moan out.

"That's right baby. Feel me" he retorts.

He continues to thrust in and out at a medium pace until he just stops abruptly.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"Lightening, you got pleasure. Now for the thunder" he says.

He gives me 5 slaps on the ass before entering me again as there's a flash coming through the window.

"Oh god!" I moan.

Thunder comes around as another lightening comes striking down the ground.

He still pounds into me while giving me another 5 slaps on each cheek.

"Hey Hun," I moan.

"Yeah," he says breathlessly.

"Make sure I can't walk," I finish.

"Will do," he retorts with a smirk on his face.

He pulls and throws me on my side.

He gets behind me and throws his arm around my waist and I pull my leg over his.

He reinserts himself again and starts at a slow pace.

"Faster," I plead.

He obliges and goes faster before pulling out and pulling me onto his lap.

"Ride me, baby" he whispers seductively.

"Your wish is my command, master" I say grabbing his cock and slowly sinking down on him.

I release a moan that can't compete with porn star.

I hear Liam groan as I start to bounce up and down on him at a slow pace.

I feel him plant his feet on the bed before tugging me down to his chest.

He starts to thrust up at a fast pace.

"Oh baby, feel soooo fucking good, so tight" he groans.

I start to suck on his neck to try to not make any noises.

"No markings babe, have a signing tomorrow" he moans.

I released before saying, "too late."

He groans before thrusting really hard up into me.

"Oh, god!" I moan.

He continues his assault and I'm moaning on top of him.

"So close babe, so fucking close" I groan.

"Me too! Fuck! Me too," he moans out as he switches us around with emptying me.

He hikes one of my legs over his shoulder and goes at a relentless pace.

"I'm-shit- I'm coming babe," I moan out as I release around him.

He does a couple more thrusts before coming deep within me.

He rides out his orgasm before slipping out and laying next to me.

"Christ! Babe we have an issue," Liam finally says.

I look at him confused before saying, "what are you talking, love?"

"Look," he says pointing down to his cock.

"Jesus, Li! We just got done! What was you thinking about?" I exclaim.

"You and with your neon green bra and panties. How they contrast with your skin so well. How when you take them off soooo fucking slow whenever we're taking it slow. God, you look so sexy in that one and any of the neon ones or the pastel ones." He says now stroking his cock.

"What else LiLi?" I ask him seductively straddling his waist.

"About you riding me and allowing me to do anything to you. How submissive you can get." He tells me thrusting up.

"What do you want?" I ask.

He doesn't answer but instead grips my hips and thrusts up into me.

"You! That's all I want, you" he groans.

"Oh god Li! So fucking big!" I moan falling on top of him.

"That's right baby, feel me" he says thrusting up.

We continue to go at it until I feel another ball in the pit of my stomach.

"Babe, soo-fuck-so close," I say breathless.

"Me too, baby. Just a little bit longer," he whispers in my ear.

"Mmhmm" I hum.

"You look so sexy on top of me. The best position," he tells me seductively.

"Love seeing my tits bounce up and down?" I question.

"Absolutely. Love seeing those and your face when you're cumming, so fucking hot" he groans.

"Babe, I'm coming whether you like it or not," I groan.

"Go on ahead I'll be right behind you," he says.

I lift myself up and start to grind on him chasing my orgasm.

"Just like that baby. Doing so good," I hear him say.

I slow down to tease him a bit.

"Baaabbbee! Please go faster!" He pleads.

"Make me," I retort still going slow.

He smirks up at me before lifting me up and throwing me on the bed.

"On all four babe," he commands.

"Make me," I repeat.

He flips me over easily before lifting my waist up to where my ass was in the air.

He takes one deep plunge into me and I groan into the pillow.

He's going at a pace that I can barely keep up.

He wraps his hand around my waist and starts to rub my clit in figure 8s.

"Shit! I'm coming, Li!" I scream as I release again all over him.

He rides out my orgasm while chasing his.

He grabs my hair in a makeshift ponytail and pulls me up to where my back is flushed with his chest.

"Li, just think of me doing a little strip tease to you and after that I'm giving you a lap dance that you have me pinned to a wall within seconds. Do you understand how hot that would be? I'm coming again from just the thought of it," I whisper to him seductively.

"You would like that wouldn't you? Me taking advantage of you on our walls, having you pinned to the point where you're begging me to release you," he agrees.

"Mmmhmmm, babe. I would love that very much," I say.

"Your wish is my command," he says letting go of my hair.

I fall onto the bed before Liam's pulling me off and slamming me into one of our walls.

I moan at impact before I feel his lips on mine.

He taps my ass twice signaling me to jump on him. I don't even hesitate.

"That's right babe, always so eager," he says with his lips just millimeters away from mine.

"Shut up and just fuck me right," I tell him.

He says nothing just inserts himself and starts thrusting.

"Still right for me babe, so tight, just how I like it," he whispers in my ear before biting my earlobe.

I let out a scream feeling on cloud 9, wait now higher so high I don't have a number for it.

I lay back on the wall holding onto Liam's shoulders.

I let out a scream as I feel my orgasm rip through me.

I clench around Liam and it's game over for him as I feel him fill me up again with a moan of my name.

"Mmmm, Li, that was fucking amazing!" I say to him.

"Yeah it was baby. Look the storm's gone." He says looking outside our window that we left open.

"Carry me to bed, please," I ask with a pout that he can't ever refuse.

"Of course, love," he says, slipping out of me and holding me by my ass.

He sets me down gently on the bed before getting in beside me.

"I love you," he whispers.

I turn to him and say, "I love you, too"

He wraps his arms around me as he lays on his back and I lay my head on his chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat.

He's the reason why I love thunderstorms so much, because even on my worst day he's always there with me to make me forget about the world around us.


End file.
